youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MindCrack
MindCrack, or the MindCrack Network, is a group of Minecraft players on YouTube that all play on a server called the MindCrack Server. The server was once home to 29 players which has steadily decreased over time. Starting in 2015 Mincrack began expanding its business side and had official Mindcrack members as well as guest members on the survival server. Starting in May 2019 with the seventh season of the server many friends of mindcrackers joined the server as Guests. History MindCrack started off as a singleplayer Let's Play survival series by Guude. The series went on for an entire season as just a singleplayer survival. Season two of his Let's Play began as a multiplayer server with friends from World of Warcraft such as madcow21 and Alcimedes. Over time the server grew to become a community of YouTube content creators. The server is currently on season five, its fourth multiplayer world. Seasons The MindCrack server is currently on its seventh season. Ultra Hardcore Previously every couple of months, a few of the players on the MindCrack server get together to play a game of Ultra Hardcore, or UHC for short. In Ultra Hardcore, all the players are spread out, typically in teams, and must all gather reasons and hunt down and kill the other players. These matches typically last a couple hours. In Ultra Hardcore, when a player dies, they must immediately leave the server and turn off audio chat with their team members, if there are teams at all. Natural regeneration is also turned off, meaning that players' health does not regenerate naturally. Making potions of healing or instant health are also forbidden, meaning that the players must eat golden apples in order to regenerate health. In many popular mods that people have made for Ultra Hardcore, Ghasts drop golden nuggets instead of ghast tears, therefore preventing the making of healing potions completely. In popular mods, players also drop an extra golden apple upon death as well as their head. The head can be used to craft a golden head, which the player can eat to give themselves extra strength. However, the MindCrack players try to enjoy mod-free experience, so they simply use commands to turn off natural regeneration, choose teams, and spread out the players. They also simply set up the rule that a player cannot make healing potions, and if they do, they are disqualified. In later seasons, they also made it a rule that you cannot strip mine. You may only enter caves and ravines that are visible from the surface or dig into a cave if you somehow know that it is there. The players of the MindCrack server have so far played sixteen Ultra Hardcore matches, each referred to as a "season". The players all agree to upload each episode number on a specific date and at a specific time so that there are no spoilers when a viewer watches one video, but another player has not uploaded their video that occurred at that same time. All players are required to end and start a new episode every thirty minutes. Members Official Members These are the official members of Mincrack according to their website. Many still play on the server but not all actively play Minecraft. Inactive/Banned Members The MindCrack server has two players that are still whitelisted and active, along with ten players that have been removed from the whitelist for various reasons. Guests The MindCrack server has whitelisted a total of ten players for special occasions, including the Mojang employees and previous members. They currently have not been active on the recent season. Unofficial Members These users are currently whitelisted to play on the survival server, and have been a part of the seventh season. Along with these unofficial members, the following official members have also joined the seventh season server at some point: Arkas, AvidyaZEN, Coestar, Guude, jsano19, kurtmac, Mhykol, Nebris, OMGchad, Pakratt0013, PauseUnpause, Pyro_0, VintageBeef, & W92Baj. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers